User blog:Bwm117/Aftermath: Metallic Leaves
In case you don't know by now, the new Rip Hollow story is done. It's called 'Metallic Leaves: the official sequel to Rip Hollow'. I called it metallic leaves because the character (Rip Hollow) relates to plants and metal. Anyways, I had some ideas that weren't used in the story. One idea was to have Rip Hollow have a diet of iron. He would eat iron and that would make him stronger. His body would get more light in color and would slowly turn into mostly iron instead of mostly wood. The new version of Rip Hollow in the story was originally going to be a second entity. Like another Rip Hollow. However, I wanted Rip Hollow to be a more independent being. I was thinking about having another Minecraft myth character like Herobrine or Entity 303 in the story or even make up a new entity of sorts. But nope. I had an idea to have the main character make his own server for his friends to join. He would have plugins for the server installed on a USB that he would put in his computer. Little did he know he had something nasty in the USB that would lead to Rip Hollow appearing in the game. I tried this but it didn't go far and it led to a plot hole I noticed. I didn't know how to explain it and I'm not an expert on plugins. I don't really remember my intentions with this, but there would be an area infected with something that would spread or grow. Maybe this is the blue stuff in Rip Hollow's eyes? Maybe tree bark or mycelium. I can't really remember. My favorite idea was to have Rip Hollow have access to unused or removed blocks. I really wanted there to be crying obsidian, which is a really old block in Minecraft that went unused. I would imagine a player in the story dying to Rip Hollow and would respawn in a field of crying obsidian. Not a flat field, a field with hills and a deep blue sky. I have a weird imagination. Unfortunately, this idea did not make it into the story. Mathew was going to play a greater role in the story. He would actually join the server after being told about Rip Hollow's activities. I didn't really know what to do from there. Also the players in the story would discover that Rip Hollow is weak to soul sand and see that nether mobs attacked him. Then the players would build a portal to the nether and allow mobs to come out and try to kill Rip Hollow. The story was originally going to have character development of some kind. I guess there is a bit of it here and there. I just kind of... forgot to add it. Okay, done with scrapped ideas (you can use them if you want). I want to mention that 2 of the characters in Metallic Leaves are based off of real Minecraft players from multiplayer servers in my laptop days. The usernames, I made them different in the story, of course. Catechism is based off of a moderator in this old survival server I used to play on. The original username was "Techosaurus". SummerMica is the only female in the story. And she is based off of a player in a PVP server I played on long ago as well. I became allies with her along with other players. Her original name was "SommerMirror". Her skin was female so I assumed they were a girl. There was this other survival server I played on a long time ago too. It wasn't as long ago as the other servers though. It had a village of players and I was one of them. The village in the story is based off of this village. Okay I think that's enough. I don't really know what else to say. I can say there won't be another Rip Hollow story. Maybe I'll make a origin story one day. I might change my mind and make another's story about him. As of now, there won't be another story of him. Category:Blog posts